To The Crime Scene, James
by Battus philenor
Summary: Just an odd car ride for Greg and Brass, don't ask


Title: To The Crime Scene, James  
  
Author: Battus philenor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding CSI.

Greg's hand drifted automatically to the dial on the console which controlled the volume.

"Hands off lab rat.  Why are you riding with me again?"  Brass didn't bother to hide his annoyance with having to cart the young Mr. Sanders to the crime scene. It actually hid his embarrassment at being busted listening to big band music.

"Sorry, I was just going to turn it up a bit, I love this song.  And, Grissom said he needed more hands and I was all that was available."

"Funny, I know what kind of music you listen to Greg and this ain't it."

"Ah, you know what kind of music I listen to in the _lab_.  Do _you_ always listen to the same kind of music?"

"No, but big band Greg, come on.  You got some kind of granny complex man?"

"Nooo.  Ok, I'm letting you in my one of my little secrets now.  Don't spread this around ok?"  Greg looked around conspiratorially, peering into the backseat. 

"Greg, trust me when I tell you that I don't go around bragging about _any_ conversation I've had with you.  And what are you looking around like that for, we're in my car.  There's nobody else in here!"

As annoying as Greg could be, Brass couldn't help but be amused with his antics.  It sometimes shocked him how smart the young man was, but he was always brought back to reality quickly again by his inane behavior.

"You can't be too careful when teaching somebody your best moves.  Ok, let's say I was interested in Catherine or Sara.  Now, I'm just using them as examples mind you."

"Uh huh."  Brass knew better than to believe they were mere examples in the young man's mind.  He had seen the way he'd looked at Catherine and that was nothing compared to the way he drooled over Sara.

"They only ever hear me play loud and obnoxious stuff that keeps me awake and gets me ready for anything.  But, say I want to ask them out, or I want to make an impression.  That's when I whip out the Glenn Miller.  See?   Women love that stuff.  They think it's romantic, and it's even better when they don't expect it, trust me."

"You know who Glenn Miller is?"  Again Brass found himself surprised with what Greg knew.

"Of course I do.  I told you, this is what I do.  When it comes to wooing the ladies, I'm unbeatable my man.  Even if they don't know who he is, they die for the story that goes along with Pennsylvania 6-5000."

"Alright, now you're getting just plain scary; have you been hanging out with Grissom?  What's the story that goes with that song, and how do _you_ know it?"

"I had to take music appreciation in college.  If you have to fill in electives after you've taken every science class offered, music's the way to go.  So anyway, our teacher put in "The Glenn Miller Story" one day for us to watch.  It was really quite interesting."

"The condensed version please Greg, we're almost at the crime scene."

"Right.  That was his girlfriend's phone number.  You know back before they had the numbers that exist now.  He wrote a song with only those words as lyrics as a surprise for their ten year anniversary.  I was fortunate enough to be able to console a young damsel who was sitting next to me at the time.  She was bawling her head off.  I realized then and there the power of music with the ladies."

Pulling up to their scene Brass could see Sara talking with Grissom.  "So, I'm going to relay to Sara how you're going to woo her and Catherine with Glenn Miller, I'm sure she'll be duly impressed."

"Uh, you know I think we should keep that just between us men."

"Yeah, but she'll know you were just using them as examples right?  Where's the harm?  Look Grissom's there too, I'm sure he'll also be… impressed."  Brass couldn't help himself.  Watching Greg squirm at the thought of Sara hearing his technique was too funny, but the look of terror that crossed his face at Grissom finding out was beyond compare.

"Well you know Sara… um I don't know that she'd understand our guy talk, and Grissom wouldn't appreciate the subtleties of such first rate finessing of the females."

"Alright, we'll keep in just between us boys then."  

Jim shook his head as he watched a very relieved Greg bound out of the car towards Sara. 

End

Battus philenor


End file.
